1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to apparatus and method of outputting vibration patterns of a mobile terminal to enhance hearing of sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are widely used and in some countries, a majority of population relies on mobile communication over land lines. The mobile communication terminals equipped with various functions, including g an MP3 player for reproducing files, an image collecting feature that is equivalent of a digital camera, and games.
The file reproducing function involves reproduction of files including audio and music files stored in a memory. However, the existing mobile terminal cannot guarantee an adequate sound quality because of a limit in its size, manufacturing costs, and other spatial restriction.